My Valentine: A Tratie Story
by Son-of-Hermes11
Summary: It's almost Valentine's Day! Chiron and Mr. D are called to Olympus and Lady Aphrodite takes charge. She told the young heroes about a prom. Everyone has their own partners except for Travis. His goal: To make Katie Gardner, the beautiful daughter of Demeter, accept to be his ultimate valentine during the prom dance. Will she accept? Tratie, people!
1. Chapter 1: Confused and Depressed?

**Hi, It's me, Son-of-Hermes11! My father, Hermes, asked me to make my half-brother, Travis Stoll, a love story. And this is the result. (sigh)**

**Hermes: Get on with it! This better be exciting!**

**Me: Yes, father! (sigh) I present to you my very own story of…..(sound effect...… "Tratie".**

**Katie Gardner: What?! But…... that can't be!**

**Travis: Come on, Katie-Kat! I know you want this.**

**Katie: I told you for the millionth time not to call me that!**

**Travis: Katie-Kat,** **Katie-Kat, Katie-Kat.**

**Katie: I'm going to get you!**

**Travis: What….ahhhhhh! Help!**

**Katie Gardner**

It was a beautiful sunny day. Although, I know that the Stoll Brothers will ruin my day, something is telling me that today is special. I woke up smiling, I stood up and walk to the bathroom. I took a bath and put on my orange camp T-shirt and jeans. I put my brown hair into a pony tail. I strapped my sheath in my white belt. I unsheathed my dagger and looked at it. It was a gift from my Mom, Demeter the goddess of agriculture. I sheathed it back and looked at the clock. _7:45_

"Alright," I said. "everyone wake up and get ready. Fifteen more minutes until breakfast."

My half-siblings woke up and then stared at me with wide eyes and mouths hanging open. I wanted to ask them what's the matter but I shrugged it off. I waved my hand and they came out of their daze. They quickly got ready and lined up. Some we're still looking at me and it's starting to freak me out.

I led them toward the Dining Pavilion for breakfast. We sat down on our table. We we're the first one to get there. After hours (minutes actually, blame my ADHD), the other cabins went to their designated tables. When everyone sat at their tables, they all looked at me.

_Even Travis Stoll, the handsome son of….wait! Did I just say handsome? What's wrong with me? I… I can't fall in love with him!_

Soon Dionysus, Chiron, and some satyrs and nymphs arrived. They also stopped and looked at me. There was no noise at all, and suddenly I (being the ADHD girl I was) decided to break the silence.

"What are you all looking at?" I demanded . "Did Travis do something to me again?"

Travis blushed and had a sudden interest in his feet.

Piper Mclean spoke up. Her smile was so beautiful, it's hard to get mad. "Katie, have you looked in the mirror lately?" she asked sweetly.

"Uh, no. Why?" I asked confused.

"You'll see," Piper said as she threw a mirror at me.

I barely catch it. It was a pink mirror. I looked at my reflection and I could hardly breathe. I was drop dead gorgeous, if I may say it. I have no make-up but I was naturally beautiful. My brown hair was in a ponytail, my green eyes twinkled. I gave Piper her mirror back. I blinked twice.

Chiron broke the silence. "I have news from Olympus," Everyone looked at Chiron. "Mr. D and I are called for a meeting at Olympus for a month and Lady Aphrodite will be your activities directress until we come back. Is that clear? Now, eat your breakfast."

After breakfast, we gathered outside the Big House to bid our good-byes to Chiron and Mr. D and also to welcome the Love goddess. When Chiron and Mr. D left, Aphrodite appeared out of nowhere. She had straight blonde hair, brown eyes, and a beautiful pink and white dress. She scanned the crowd as we bowed down. Finally she said. "Rise."

We stood up. Aphrodite smiled sweetly at us.

"As you all know, Valentine's Day is six days away. All of you will be paired and will dance at a romantic prom." She said. "You yourselves will find your valentine."

There were whispers and murmurs and soon, they began to group by pairs. Aphrodite smiled again.

"Your activities won't be necessary since you have to practice to dance," Aphrodite said. "also be aware that I will reward the top 10 best couples with a… surprise. So don't fail me, and remember to be romantic. Any questions?"

Leo raised his hands.

"Yes?" Aphrodite asked.

"Um," Leo said. "I don't have a partner. But can I invite someone…..special?" Then he blushed.

"Of course, but who is it?" Aphrodite asked.

Leo shook his head.

"Come on, Leo! Please!" Piper said while giving him those beautiful and cute puppy eyes.

Leo gave in. "Reyna, from Camp Jupiter." He said. Then blushed even more.

Some were laughing. And some were saying like: "Good luck with that!" or "She'll beat you into a pulp!"

Aphrodite smiled and disappeared into a pink mist.

**Travis Stoll**

Everyone went their separate ways with their partners to practice. I saw Katie in the corner with some guy from the Ares Cabin and I became jealous at the instant. They went toward the strawberry fields and they were talking. But after that, Katie shook her head and said "No!"

The Ares kid went away with a sad look in his face. I smiled, Katie Gardner, had declined the guy's request to be his ultimate valentine. I think I have a chance with Katie.

Katie went inside her cabin. I went to my cabin and sat on the porch steps. I began to think how to ask Katie. Will I give her roses, or a gift? What am I supposed to do?

Then I remembered what Chiron told us when he was lecturing about the times we don't know what to do. He said _First, know your goal,_ my goal was to get Katie to accept being my valentine. _Next, ask to the person you know who can help you with it, _I think Piper can help me, being the daughter of Aphrodite and all. _Third and last, show confidence and do it right,_ I have to show confi— wait a minute, show confidence and do it right, I think it was self-explanatory all along. That makes sense. Now, I have to find Piper.

I ran to the Aphrodite Cabin. Its heavy perfume filled my lungs; I resisted the urge to throw up. I knocked on the door twice. I was greeted by Lacy with a smile.

"Why hello, Travis!" Lacy said. "What brings you here?"

"Um," I said. "Is Piper around?"

"Well," Lacy started. "She is at the Zeus Cabin with Jason, practicing for the…you know, prom dance."

"Okay, thanks!" I said and I raced toward the Zeus Cabin.

**Katie Gardner**

I was lying down on my bed. Feeling….depressed? I don't know what to do. I just declined the request of Mark, the son of Ares because… I'll admit that I am waiting for Travis to ask me to be his valentine. When will he ask me? Then my half-sister, Miranda went in. When she saw me, she smiled.

"Hi Katie," She said as I rose to a sitting position. "Where's Travis?"

She sat down beside me. "Why on earth do you think I will be paired with Travis?" I asked, half annoyed and half hopeful.

"Oh, come on!" She said. "It's obvious that you like each other. You like him and he likes you!"

"He likes me?" I asked.

"Of course," She said. "That's why he is always pranking you and annoying you, because he wants you to notice him."

"He does!" I felt a little mad.

"Whoa, girl! No reason to be angry. All that matters is that you like each other and you would make a lovely couple!" She said.

I looked at her. "Miranda, is that you?"

She looked at me, confused. "Of course, why?"

"You sound like an Aphrodite girl."

"Do I? Hmm, I shouldn't have really listened to Amy (**Amy is a new daughter of Aphrodite)**."

"Anyway, have you seen Travis?"

"Well, maybe. I saw him running toward the Zeus Cabin, but I'm not sure if he was Travis or Connor."

I sighed. When will he ask me?

**Travis Stoll**

I ran toward the Zeus Cabin and knocked on the door twice, or was it thrice? Never mind. After a few seconds, Jason opened the door.

"Uh, Travis—" Jason started.

"Is Piper inside?" I asked in a hurry.

He nodded and let me in.

Piper was sitting on the couch and when she saw me, she smiled (always smiling, huh!).

"Piper," I said as I sat down next to her. "I need your help!"

"Is this about Katie?" She guessed.

I nodded. "Please help me, what do I do to ask her? Will I give her flowers? Or chocolates? Or what?"

Piper smiled. "This is what you should do. Come here, I'll whisper it into your ear."

**I hope it was long and I hope you like it. Tratie!**

**Me: So dad, was chapter one nice?**

**Hermes: It was nice. But I prefer you to… Victoria! I told you not to disturb me!**

**Me: Ohhh-kay. Are you talking to Victoria, as in the goddess of victory? The Victoria whose Greek form is Nike?**

**Hermes: No! I am talking to your new half-sister. She's still four years old but she already knows how to interrupt me. And believe me; she already knows how to speak.**

**Victoria: Granny! Daddy is talking to no one in the air!**

**Granny: Don't mind your father, sweetheart. He can be a psycho sometimes. I don't know why your mother agreed to marry him.**

**Hermes: Oh! Here we go again! No matter, I was saying that…. Keep up the good work!**

**Victoria: Granny! Daddy's doing it again!**

**Hermes: (sighs)**

**Me: Oh well, good-bye everyone and don't forget to review and give suggestions. Good-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Something Unexpected Happens

**Hello, everyone! I'm back for the second chapter of "My Valentine: A Tratie Story". I was so surprised that I already have plenty of views during the day I submitted the story. Thank you very much! I give you—**

**Hermes: Just get on with it!**

**Me: Excuse me?**

**Hermes: (sigh)**

**Me: As I was saying, I give you my utmost gratitude. Now I have to do the disclaimer. Travis! Katie!**

**Katie: Here!**

**Me: Where's Travis?**

**Katie: He's memorizing something. He's been stuck in his cabin for hours.**

**Me: (sigh) Fine, just do the thing.**

**Katie: Okay. Son-of-Hermes11 does not own me nor Travis or any characters in PJO and HoO series. He just owns this wonderful story.**

**Me: Thanks Katie. Now, on with the story…**

**Travis Stoll**

There I was, inside my cabin, surfing the internet with my laptop and memorizing the lyrics. Yes, Piper told me to sing to Katie tonight during dinner. And it'll be dinner in twenty minutes. I'm shaking inside and outside. But I don't need nervousness, remember Chiron's third instruction, _show confidence and do it right_. Piper told me to focus on the song because she will handle the music and the stage. I had the idea on asking an Apollo kid for help since they are the children of the god of Music, but Piper disagreed, she said they might be my competition for Katie. (Sigh) Life sucks. I started memorizing again when my brother, Connor went in and shouted orders.

"Everybody, time for dinner!" Connor said. "Come on, line up!"

What? How come twenty minutes come so fast? Huh, it's about the ADHD, curse you demi-god life! Thunder rumbled up the sky, hmm probably nothing. I stood up and fix my things; I brushed my hair and took my microphone. I resisted the urge to turn around and hide in the covers. We lined up and went to the Dining Pavilion. I saw the other cabins filing in. We sat down on our tables. I found myself glancing at Katie once in a while. After we all gave a portion of our food to the gods, I stood up and went to the main table. Piper told me the main table will magically change into a stage. It did. A large and wide concert stage with colorful lights. I went up and readied my microphone. I saw Leo running toward his table with a sixteen year old girl. She has piercing dark eyes and glossy black hair worn in a single braid. She wore a purple shirt and faded jeans. Which I guess, she is Reyna. Everyone looked at me with confused looks. I gulped and waited for the music. When the music started, I said. "This is for the love of my life, the most beautiful girl that ever walked this earth, the gorgeous daughter of Demeter, Katie Gardner." I think I saw Katie smile.

Then I sang:

**You Can**

**By: David Archuleta **

Take me where I've never been

Help me on my feet again

Show me that good things come

To those who wait

Tell me I'm not on my own

Tell me I won't be alone

Tell me what I'm feeling isn't some mistake

'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can

Save me from myself, you can

And it's you and no one else

If I could wish upon tomorrow

Tonight would never end

If you asked me, I would follow

But for now I'll just pretend

'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can

Baby, when you look at me

Tell me what do you see?

Are these the eyes of someone

You could love?

'Cause everything that brought me here

Well, not it all seems so clear

Baby, you're the one that I've been dreaming of

If anyone can make me fall in love, you can

Save me from myself, you can

And it's you and no one else

If I could wish upon tomorrow

Tonight would never end

If you asked me I would follow

But for now I'll just pretend

'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love

Only you can take me sailing in your deepest eyes

Bring me to my knees and make me cry

And no one's ever done this

Everything was just a lie and I know, yes, I know

This is where it all begins

So tell me it will never end

I can't fool myself

It's you and no one else

If I could wish upon tomorrow

Tonight would never end

If you asked me I would follow

But for now I'll just pretend

If anyone can make me fall in love, you can

Show me that good things come

To those who wait

Then everyone erupted in cheers, applause, and some good comments. Katie made her way up stage and next to me. Everyone became silent, waiting for her answer. She raised her right hand, I thought she was about to slap me, but she did something unexpected. She placed her hand on my cheek and kissed me. Then everyone shouted again, and some were giving thumbs-up or hi-fives.

Then Aphrodite appeared out of nowhere on stage, a couple of paces to the right. She giggled.

"Alright everyone," She said. "Go to bed. I can't wait for Valentine's Day and I bet you too. So let us all have a good night!"

Everyone went back to their cabins. Katie dragged me by the shirt, to the library (**I don't know if they have a library, so let's just presume, they have)**. She went to a bookshelf and took a book out. She gave it to me and she kissed me. I used the book to cover us, she put a hand on my hip and vice versa (**Don't try to imagine, just look at the picture or the cover of this story. That's what I'm talking about)**.

Then she went to her cabin and left me in dreamland. I just looked at her as she walked away. She's the most beautiful girl on earth and I'm the luckiest guy to have her to be my valentine and as my girlfriend. I went back to my cabin and fell straight into my bed, not even bothering to change. Before I even knew it, I was asleep. And of course, I had a dream.

I was in a beautiful square garden. There were trees and bushes at the sides, and were placed in a pattern. Different kinds of plants, flowers, and shrubs were arranged in rows. And at the center was a little pond with a statue of Demeter at the center. If you're asking how I know it's Demeter, my answer will be like this: Of course, I know Demeter! I have seen her in the Olympian Council, and more important, she looks like Katie, but only older version. On the other side of the garden, I saw Demeter standing and admiring her work, her back facing me. She had blonde hair and large brown eyes. She wears a wheat golden dress and white silk. Her hair was arranged with beautiful flowers such as white roses. I walked to her and bowed down on my knees.

"Lady Demeter," I said. "You summoned me?"

"Yes," Was all that came from Demeter. She turned around and smiled.

"Rise," She said and I rose. "I am just making sure that my daughter made the right decision about you." She said and I blushed cherry red. "I expect you to make her laugh for me; I hadn't done that for many years. I also hope you will be kind to her. Mark my words, son of Hermes, you make one thing that will make my daughter sad, and you will wake up with a Venus fly-trap the size of a billboard beside your bed, do we have an understandment?"

I gulped. "Yes, my Lady."

Demeter nodded and waved her hand. Then the next thing I knew, I woke up and fell onto the ground. I stood up rubbing my head, I looked at the clock. _11:59 then 12:00_

I grinned. Good time for a midnight-snack!

**So, how was it? Give me your comments, and suggestions.**

**Now is good to give suggestions, what do want to happen in the next chapter? The next chapter will be a time lapse and during the dance prom and Valentine's Day. Will there be more problems or just a happy ending? Submit your suggestions. Thank you!**

**-Son-of-Hermes11**


	3. Chapter 3: Ends with a Kiss

**Hello, people of Fanfiction! Son-of-Hermes11 here! This is the third and last chapter of "My Valentine: A Tratie Story". I hope you like it! I currently have two reviews:**

**Guest 12/24/12 . chapter 1**

**Romantic! It gave me shivers down my spine because of excitement! It's Romantic (I meant to say that twice) and funny at the same time. My new favorite couple: Tratie!**

**Random Reader 12/24/12 . chapter 2**

**I love it! Please continue with the story as soon as possible!**

**(A/N: All I can say is thank you very much for giving reviews. I'll make it up to you by making this chapter longer. Thank you!)**

**Katie Gardner**

I don't remember much of the next days; all I know is that Travis and I were practicing for the dance. It was difficult to teach him how to dance since it's his worst talent but he was able to catch up and memorize the steps. Ever since he sang for me, we have been extremely close. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and everyone seems preoccupied about practicing for the dance. Travis and I were dancing at my cabin, since it is cleaner than the Hermes Cabin. I am wearing a beautiful green dress that goes down to my ankles with a green flower on the right side of my hair- it was a white rose but I magically turned it into green- and colorful bracelets made of different and tiny flowers on both my wrists. Travis wore a black tuxedo with a boutonniere (a boutonniere is the flower worn by men on his tux during special occasions such as prom) on his buttonhole. This is our final rehearsal, and after that, we will rest and enjoy each other's company. We were at the final steps and then I curtsied to him while he bowed. Then our eyes met and were locked with each other. I just can't believe he changed, a lot. He's so much mature now. I looked down and blushed.

He took my hand in his and our eyes met again.

"What do you say about going to the movies tonight then take you out for dinner? I'll pay!" He said.

"That'll be wonderful! But, um, do I have to wear a dress?

"It's your choice. But if you ask me, you look beautiful in any clothing." He smiled.

He is so sweet, he deserved a hug. We hugged each other but parted after a few seconds.

"I'll see you later Katie—" He paused. I'm sure he was about to say Katie-Kat but he knew it will annoy me. "I'll pick you up here."

With one last wave of good-bye, he left the cabin. He's the sweetest boyfriend ever!

"Katie" I heard a familiar voice sing-song my name.

I turned around toward my bed, only to see my half-sister, Miranda, standing beside my bed with a smirk plastered on her face.

"You liar!"

I looked at her, confused. "What are you talking about?"  
"You told me you will never like Travis." She said.

"That's right! I will never like Travis. But that doesn't mean I can't love him." I reasoned.

She shrugged. "By the way, you never told me your prince charming, who is he?" I asked.

She blushed. "Prince charming? I would rather prefer my knight-in-shining-armor."

"Why?"

"Because he's Austin, the son of Apollo!"

"And what's the difference between 'Prince charming' and 'knight-in-shining-armor'?"

Miranda face-palmed herself. "Don't you get it? He is the son of Apollo, the god of the sun. And the sun is shining, so if he is wearing armor, he's my knight-in-shining-armor!" She said.

"Oh!" Was all I said.

"Now that ruins the fun!" Miranda complained and I laughed.

"I'm going to change clothes now; Travis is taking me to the movies tonight." I said.

Miranda squealed. "Travis, so sweet of him!"

"Miranda, you're really turning into an Aphrodite kid!"

She shrugged. "Anyway, Austin told he'll show me something as a surprise. Bye!"

Then she left and I was alone in the cabin again. I looked at my wooden cabinet and searched for something nice to wear. Then I spotted something and quickly changed my clothes. A white shirt with a green jacket and faded jeans, nice and comfortable. I sat down on my bed; I can't wait for Travis to come.

**Travis Stoll**

"Travis!" Connor shouted. "You've been stuck in the bathroom for about….." he looked at the clock. "One hour and forty-minutes. Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said. "I'm alright. I'm just preparing, I'm taking Katie out tonight."

"Well, good luck with that." He said. "Lou Ellen and I are going out on a date, but just here at camp." And then he left. I sighed as I changed my clothes. I am wearing a brown polo shirt and jeans. Perfecto! Now with the hair. What am I gonna do with my hair…..?

**Katie Gardner**

There is only one thing, and one thing only in my mind. TRAVIS STOLL IS LATE! I hate it when he's late.

_Maybe something's up. He has a good reason if he's late. You know he doesn't want to disappoint you and hurt you intently, _a voice said inside my head

_Maybe he just wants you for company then leaving you when he's bored of you, _another voice says

_No! He loves you and won't hurt you! _Another voice said.

"Two to one, then. He loves me, but I'll just look for him!" I spoke to myself.

I went outside my cabin and looked for Travis. It was already dark. I passed by the Hecate Cabin and saw two figures. From the looks of it, they were kissing. I looked at them closely. Shock and horror ran to my face as I figured out who they were. It was Travis kissing Lou Ellen. Anger rose through my body that I cursed in Ancient Greek

"Travis Stoll, you no-good cheater!" I yelled. Then, I ran toward my cabin, tears shedding my eyes. When I got there, I saw Travis on a brown polo shirt and jeans holding a bouquet of roses. He looked at me and smiled; as if nothing happened. When I was face-to-face with him, I slapped him so hard.

"Ow!" Travis groaned. "What was that for?"

"You mean you don't know," I demanded. "What a liar!"

"What are you talking about?" Travis said as he rubbed the painful cheek.

I continued, ignoring his question. "I gave myself to you. I loved you. And yet, what did you do? You cheated on me with that daughter of Hecate!" I said. A tear rolled down my cheek. Then I began to sob, putting my face on my hands.

"What are you talking about?" He asked again.

"You want to know," I shouted. "You replaced me with Lou Ellen!"

Travis burst into laughter.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You saw Lou Ellen and me kissing?"

I nodded.

"You saw Connor, not me!" Then he laughed again.

"What did you say?"

"Connor and Lou Ellen are _dating_. Not me and Lou Ellen!" He said. I looked down, embarrassed. "I will never _ever_ replace you with anyone. No one can rival your beauty and personality." He continued.

"I'm sorry, I acted irrationally." I said.

"It's alright, everyone can make mistakes." He said. I looked up and our eyes met, again.

Then he leaned in and kissed me on the lips. It was a passionate kiss. It could have lasted forever but we have to breathe.

"I love you Katie." He said.

"I love you too, Travis!" I said.

And this has become the best night I ever had!

"So, shall we go to the movies, Ms. Gardner?" He asked.

"Yes, please."

**Travis Stoll**

Last night was the best night of my life. And I have a feeling today is gonna be better. Today is Valentine's Day and the prom dance will start tonight. I can't wait!

I woke up and stood up. I went to the bathroom and did a quick shower then changed my last night's clothes into regular camp clothes: Orange Camp Half-Blood Shirt and faded jeans. Then I heard the conch horn blow. Time for breakfast! I grabbed a bouquet of roses and I ran toward the Dining Pavilion. You might be wondering why I didn't call my cabin mates to line up. Well that's because during holidays, you can go to the Dining Pavilion whenever you want. But some are still following the regular schedule, like me. When I got there, I sat down my table and placed the roses under the table. I waited for someone when I felt hands covering my eyes.

"Guess who." a familiar voice said.

"Katie." I said. The hands uncovered my eyes and when I turned, I saw Katie. Her smile was so radiant; I think I will be blinded. Just kidding, what I mean to say was her smile was just beautiful. She was also wearing regular camp clothes.

"Good morning, Travis!" She said calmly.

I don't know why, but my heart flutters every time I see her. "Good morning, Katie!" I said.

She frowned. I'm shaking inside. One frown from her and I freak out. Also, one mistake and her mother will turn me into a fly and feed me to her giant Venus fly trap the size of a billboard.

_The roses, man! Give her the roses. _A voice said inside my head.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Katie!" I said and gave her the roses. She exhaled and smiled. She took the roses and smelled one of it.

"I thought you forgot! But thank you!" She said.

"I will never forget _our_ Valentine's Day together." I said.

She blushed. "Come on, Mr. Romantic. I have something to show you." She said then went away. I followed her.

We went into the forest. Deeper and _deeper_ into the forest. She stopped in front of a very large tree.

"I want this to be our secret area. Where we can play, talk, and something. Is that okay?" She asked as she sat down on the shade of the tree. She patted the ground next to her and I sit there.

"That's fine." I said.

"Look, I didn't know what to give to you but…" She gave me a brown wallet. My eyes widened and I took it from her.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" She said.

"Did you steal….I mean, buy this?" I asked as I examine the wallet.

"Yeah!" She said. "Check out what's inside."

I opened the wallet. What I saw was $250 and a calling card. A smile was formed on my face. I hugged Katie.

"Thanks, you're the best girlfriend ever!" I said.

Later than night, I was at my cabin wearing and arranging my tux. Almost everyone does the same. My brothers and sisters are preparing their tuxes, dresses, purses, watches, etc. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I must say that I look good. The prom will take place at the Dining Pavilion; Lady Aphrodite said that she will handle the arrangements.

When I was done, I went to the Demeter Cabin to pick Katie up.

"Hi, Travis!" Katie said. She was waiting for me near the door.

"Hi! Am I late?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"So let's go." I said and she slipped her arm into mine.

We went into the Dining Pavilion. The ordinary tables and chairs were covered with white clothing and were arranged circling the dance floor which was in the middle of the Pavilion. Colorful Lanterns were hanged on a wire from column to column. To the north side of the Pavilion, a concert stage was made, like the one I had when I sang.

We sat down on one table like the other couples had.

"So," Katie started but then, the other girls called her, a group of girls in one table consist of Annabeth, Piper, Miranda, Lacy, Lou Ellen, Clarisse, Kayla, Nyssa, and Drew.

"I have to go and see what they want," She said. "But I'll be back." She stood up and walked over to the girls.

I sighed. Then boys came over me, a group of boys consist of Percy, Jason, Austin, Mark, my brother Connor, Chris Rodriguez, Christopher, Pollux, and Jake Mason. Huh, this is gonna be a great night!

**Katie Gardner**

I went over to the group of girls. Wonder what they want. I sat down on a vacant chair of their table.

Piper smiled. "So," She said. "How are you and Travis doing?"

"Fine. We're doing fine." I said.

She shook her head. "From the looks of it, you are doing much more than fine." She said.

I am tired of this nonsense. "Say it!" I ordered. "I know you want to say something so just say it!"

They all grinned. They were about to say something when Aphrodite appeared on the stage with pink mist.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!" She said. "Time for the prom dance. Gentlemen, please escort your partners into the dance floor."

I saw Travis walking toward us with a bunch of other boys. They escorted their partners toward the dance floor. Travis reached out his hand and I took it.

We started to dance. Travis seems nervous. I gave him one smile and he smiled back. Our eyes met.

During the end of the dance, we stared at each other. Oblivious to what was happening. I can only hear Aphrodite saying the Top Ten Couples. I didn't hear the others but I heard from the fourth.

"4th Place: Leo and Reyna

3rd Place: Jason and Piper

2nd Place: Percy and Annabth"

Our eyes still met. I leaned in and kissed him and he kissed me back. It was passionate. I wanted to stay like this forever. A tear rolled down my cheek. Travis parted.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, concerned on his face.

"Tears of joy." I said.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And he leaned in and it was my turn to return the kiss. We were like that until….

"And 1st Place: **TRATIE!**"

**Wow, that was longer than I expected. Hope you like it. I would like to thank you for everything. Especially to the following authors (There is no order):**

**Chloemacefieldluvstratie**

**Fanofjackson**

**Kat567**

**thehungergameslovepeeta4**

**Ashlynn Grace**

**PalmerPie**

**R5isamazing**

**book-lover51**

**minibird**

**radhithellamacornpenguin**

**Thank you for supporting me! Also take note that English is not my first language, it is my third, so please excuse my writing sometimes if I have the wrong grammar or spelling. Thank you again and have a Happy New Year!**

**-Enrico or Son-of Hermes11-**

**I am the son of….Hermes, it's pretty obvious.**


	4. Short Epilogue

**Hi, guys! Son-of-Hermes11 here! I know that I already finished the story "My Valentine: A Tratie Story" but I have decided to make a short epilogue. Alright, let's finish this!**

"Mom, have you seen my bracelet?" My twelve-year-old daughter asked as she went downstairs.

"Which bracelet?" I asked.

"The blue one," My daughter, Marie, said.

"Right here." I threw it at her and she caught it, as usual. She said good-bye and left for school. I sighed and sat down on one of the couches in the living room. Just then, someone sat beside me.

"Miss Camp?" Travis asked me. I rested my head on his shoulder. "Yeah, I miss our friends, our activities…" I said.

"At Marie's thirteenth birthday, we're bringing her to Camp Half-Blood anyway, and we'll live there. We will be able to see Percy, Annabeth...while Marie is training." My husband said.

"I'm just not sure about that, Travis." I said. "What if she could get hurt, I couldn't bear to see her get hurt!"

"Katie," Travis started.

"She might be sent to a quest and we will never see her again!"

"Katie," Travis said.

"Or worse, she could get killed!"

"Katie!"

"What?" She looked at me.

"If you want her to survive, then think about the positive stuff, not the negative." He said. "And also, our daughter is a second-generation demi-god; she has the skills we have. She has my swiftness and ability—"

"To steal." I smirked.

"Yeah, right. She has your power over plants or what-so-ever you call that. And she also has your characteristics and personality."

"And what is that?"

"Beautiful, loving, caring and really, really …." Travis said and I smiled. "Hot-headed!"

"What?!" I demanded.

"See I have proof! Do you know that I am recording this right now?"

"You better delete that or I'll make it eat cereals for a whole month!"

"Catch me if you can!" And we ran around the house.

**Third Person's POV**

And now, they lived happily ever after. Or should I say, happily chasing after one another. Good day and go away!

**It was short but still fun to write. My last update for the month! *cries* I am not a cry-baby! So good-bye and have a good day!**

**-Enrico**


End file.
